


Nemesism

by Emono



Series: Fairytale AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angels are both sexes, Body Horror, Breeding, Collars, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Poison, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Self-Lubrication, Sentient Plants, Slits, This is kind of like an anime, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Wing Kink, but that changes fast, or a trashy supernatural novel, so be warned on that, tiny tits and slits and cocks and everything is great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Virgin mates,” Ryan breathed with a rare measure of tenderness. The prospect was a grand novelty he had not had the pleasure of before. A delicious, naughty idea came to him and it was too good to pass up. He grabbed the boy's knee and harshly rubbed his fingers over the cushy entrance. Michael's protesting cries only made it more delicious and he loved the way the cock leaked in need all over his belly. He wanted to stroke it, play with the slight head and then show the boy what a possessive cock truly looked like. But he wasn't an animal and he wouldn't take such treats by force.</p><p>He was a regal Creature, not a common monster.</p><p>--</p><p>Angel!Lads and Demon!Gents and there's sentient, demonic vines so you can see where this is going</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/gifts).



**This amazing fic is wholly dedicated to Chooboozle and her wonderful Omega Angel King Ryan fic, "Make Me Vulnerable". It's the same universe and is written with her permission. I did my very best to stay absolutely true to the details and AU she's created. _Creatures_ are just too tempting. I spent about a week on it and if you like it, I would love to know. Kinda drove myself crazy trying to finish it quickly, and it ran away with me.**   
  
**Keep an open mind! And I hope you enjoy yourselves**

**[Geoff's ears](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3a/fc/d8/3afcd8ed0cd2c1ddcae621482198f3e0.jpg) and the [Angel's clothing](https://cynthiaripleymiller.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/ancient-roman-underwear.jpg) **

**  
Dubious Consent at first - be warned, double check the tags**

* * *

 

 

 

~**~**~**~**~**~

 

Once upon a time, back when humans were confined to their villages and the roads were dangerous, there was a land that held great wonder. To the North were snow-capped mountains where frosted beings lingered in their caves, wicked mouths always hungry for flesh. To the South were uninhabitable swamplands with great mucky serpents and hard-shelled monsters that could grow larger than boulders.

 

To the East the sun rose on the most gorgeous of winged creatures. Angels of all sizes and color - each crafted from the sun rays themselves and pure silk, fiery and grand to look upon. They held the most precious of gifts of healing and creation, seraphim blessed by the great Creators themselves. They were the fruitful sons and daughters of the Earth and everything they touched became blessed. They were the most fertile of beings with the ability to have easy births and strong children.

 

But to the West, where the sun set, lived their sinful Cousins. _Creatures._ They ranged in such looks as the Angels but with wicked wings and deep markings that shimmered with inky poison that smelled heavily of almonds and was tart on the tongue. Fatal to most and it ran in abundance, bleeding into their land and up into the vegetation until the West became a tainted land with deadly forests. It dripped from their fingertips and rested in their vile mouths, ruining whatever it slicked. They were heartless devils with a deep thirst for blood and a bottomless pit of lust. They cared for nothing but their next fuck and meal, sometimes one right after the other.

 

In the center of it all were mild miles of grassland and rolling hills. It was pitted with villages and dotted lightly with the few great Human cities. Men lived there with their frail bodies and their pathetic mortality. They were born and withered away while the winged beings took naps. They were useless meat to Creatures and pets to be taken care of by Angels. They lived not in fear but in mediocrity.

 

~**~

 

But not all stayed in their places.

 

Three young angels broke away from their clan and ran with swift feet to the Human’s territory. They had all been born around the same time and had grown up together, developing a deep level of trust and love that was so rarely found among their stoic kind. They were so young for Angels - most had considered them hatchlings - but they had wanted to see the world and help the poor, suffering Men who lived in such squalor. The trio were able to make themselves invisible to mortal eyes and they traveled around the luscious Center landscape to enjoy nature and flit through villages to grant comfort where they could. They brought woolen blankets and cast charms of warmth on loose houses. They flitted into houses to drip honey and fresh milk into the mouths of hungry babes. They fed the children on the street, giving them such wonderful fruit and preserved meat to help them grow strong to one day protect themselves.

 

The three wore such delicate clothing, only ever seen by each other and their own kind when they came across them, unaware of their tempting skin. Their more sensitive parts were bundled in a wrap that tied around their hips and through their legs to create modesty. All three wore a simple chest wrap that hid the slight softness of their pecs and sensitive nips. Their kind were an extremely fertile breed and most wore the chest wrap to protect tender flesh that was capable of swelling with nutritious milk for young. It was tight in some places but it was hardly more than a glamour, easily ripped away.

 

Their smallest, Ray, was the ideal Angel. Out of the three he'd taken on the strongest morals and he was clearly the most upstanding of them. He came off quite rigid when he was around anyone but his boys. He had a strong affinity with plants and they were obedient under his fingers, growing vibrant and bearing fruit with his command. He often left potted vegetable plants at the doorsteps of landless homes. He liked to “teach a man to fish”. His wings were short but silvery, smooth, and always immaculate from his almost-obsessive preening.

 

Their oldest was Michael – and Michael could have watched Ray clean his wings all day, cheeks happily squished on his fists and a dopey smile on his face. All three of the younglings were close. They liked to share candied kisses, groom one another with intimate, sure fingers, and sleep in warm piles of feathers and seeking hands. But Michael and Ray had always been closer. They were not of age to mate but the need, the desire, was there. They could feel the fledgling bond between them like pulsing, hot strings that bound their hearts together in a way that sung of _forever_. Every day it grew more solid.

 

Michael was bigger than the two other lads. He had more meat on him and he was by far the strongest. He'd been training himself to wield human steel, a thick sword he'd found just a few months back. Michael’s wings were pure white and smooth, a mirror of his mate’s except for the ends of the feathers bled gold as they got further out. He was adamant about wanting to consummate their bond – he wanted to mate with Ray nice and proper like they were meant to be, but the boy refused. He claimed they were too young and promised that once they were of age the older Angel would be allowed to breed a pretty litter into him.

 

Their third, Gavin, was lean and loud and his wings were quite fluffy compared to his sleek counterparts. They were pure white and made the Angel appear quite young. He was tan, almost as dark as Ray, and while the others had smooth chests he had a fine golden down over his belly and up over his chest. He was a friendly, cheerful boy and he didn't mind that his friends were due to be mated. He adored them both with all his heart and he loved to kiss them, to caress their supple skin and velvety wings and feel their gentle fingers on him in return.

 

But in the back of his mind and deep within his dreams there lingered a dark secret that he didn’t dare to share. Creatures, their darker counterparts. He’d only seen a rare few in his life and it was them he thought of in the darkest hour of the night when he was sure his boys could not discover his shame.

 

They were intense monsters compared to such rounded, godly Angels. Gavin had only seen sketches of them in the scroll that belonged to the more religious of Men. Creatures had great, blackened wings and long, sinful tongues. They possessed such exotic horns and tails, and they dripped poison that Gavin had never gotten a whiff of but could imagine smelled potent. He’d hardly been able to look away the first time he’d seen a rough drawing and ever since he’d poured through every human scroll he could find to look for more He had not been disappointed.

 

Gavin was only a little more obsessed with them than the humans were.

 

~**~**~**~**~**~

 

They had all fallen asleep in grassy patch of field near some protective trees. Michael and Ray had started out snuggled close together but the older had moved, having been kicked one too many times by his squirming mate. He’d rolled away and Ray had sprawled out, wings fanned across the grass and tiny breaths puffed into the night.

 

Michael floated out of the blanket of his dreams to the tune of lighthearted noises and wet pleasure between his legs. It sounded like the delight of a fellow Angel and it made him smile, lashes twitching a few times before his doe eyes opened. The stars stretched in an endless wave upon above him. The moonlight slanted through the tree limbs and streaked the ground in silvery light. Michael sighed in content and shifted around but stopped when he realized there was still something touching him. He picked his head up and looked down to spot Gavin between his thighs, hazel eyes half closed as he mouthed at hard flesh through the barrier of his wrap.

 

“Gavin,” Michael scolded, glancing nervously at Ray. He sat up on his elbows and tried to will his traitorous cock to soften. “Please, my friend, we mustn’t.”

 

“You were moaning in your sleep, Michael,” Gavin chuckled, kissing the bulge with reverence. “Were you dreaming of our pretty Ray and what lies between his thighs?”

 

The other boy’s pale cheeks colored. Gavin knew he of his burning desire to properly lay with his mate and the reluctance that kept them apart.

 

“Your mate is so lucky, Michael.”

 

The forlorn tone made the older Angel’s heart throb in sympathy. “Gavin…”

 

Gavin shook his head and sadly smiled as he sat up. Michael could see the distinct line of his friend’s own lustful flesh through his wrap.

 

“Forgive me.” Gavin was suddenly shy, fluffy wings flicking nervously behind him and leaving glittering trails. “I-I dream about a mate of my own and I know it is selfish of me but you are so beautiful, you both are, and it’s growing harder to keep my hands to myself.”

 

Michael huffed out a frustrated breath and ignored the sweet arousal that was pouring off his friend. “You’re not the only one.”

 

Gavin rubbed at his arm in an attempt to chase away the goosebumps. “Our kind doesn’t seem interested in me.”

 

Michael shook his head and cleared his throat, refusing to allow himself to give in to low hanging fruit. His friend was beautiful in the moonlight. “It’s not that they’re not interested. You’re just so young. We all are. It’s not time for us to be thinking of hatchlings when our wings still have growing to do.”

 

Michael could feel his mate’s words spilling out of his mouth and his lips twisted in an exasperated scowl. “In time, you’ll find someone.”

 

“In time,” Gavin echoed hollowly.

 

Michael looked over at his mate once more with a light heart and it did nothing but fuel his accidental lust. Ray was sleeping so peacefully and the moon beams made him shine so innocently, drawing his gaze and churning it into something hungry. The boy’s squirming through the night had rucked at his chest wrap and it had slipped up just an inch or two to expose the bottom of a pert, dark nipple and the subtle, plump flesh beneath it. The suggestive femininity was common among their kind but this was his _mate_ and it made his mouth water.    

 

Gavin saw Michael’s dark stare and he crawled up to press their sides together, his mouth brushing the other Angel’s ear. “Such lovely little breasts that will one day swell with milk for your young, Michael. You will have a strong brood of doves.”   

 

“Time stretches into an eternity before me,” Michael muttered, tongue darting over his lower lip as he imagined crawling over to suckle at the small bud, to make his mate squirm. “I feel as if we’ll never be old enough. But I will wait forever for him.”

 

“You’re in love,” Gavin chuckled good naturedly. “ ‘One day’. ‘In time’. We shall wait for our mates until we are too old to be fruitful.” The humor left as a cold pulse of fear worked through his chest. “I hope I find mine before that happens.”

 

“You will, I promise you this,” Michael swore. He looped an arm around the smaller Angel’s waist and pulled him closer, fingers coming up to tilt the boy’s head so that their lips could meet. It was a leisurely exchange and Gavin moaned happily into it, happy to have any sort of affection. Those same digits danced down past his throat and he whined when they cupped over his high wrap. He knew the softness to his chest was slighter than the others but it was because of his lithe figure, there wasn’t much plushness to entice a mate to touch. Michael’s fingers were gloriously warm through the fabric and the gesture was both possessive and assuring, thumb pressing hard on the hidden nipple to make it stiffen.

 

“You too will be a gorgeous Mother one day,” Michael husked against his lips. “And you’ll plump with warm milk for babes of your own. The mate you choose will be the luckiest of us all. You’ll give them as many children as they could ever want.”

 

Gavin’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, the tender words touching his heart. “Do you really think that, Michael? Do you believe me so fertile?”

 

“You’re a natural Mother, Gavin,” Michael beamed, leaving the boy’s chest to pat his cheek. “Go back to sleep and cook up nice dreams. Plan a dozen names, at least.”

 

Gavin’s giggle was sudden but gleeful, knuckles coming up to smother it so as not to wake their third. He took a few moments to cover Ray back up properly and give Michael one last kiss before he curled up in the space between them and laid his wings over himself.

 

The night was warm and he fell asleep counting tiny babes instead of sheep.

 

~**~**~**~**~**~

 

Fresh sunlight spilled over the field they’d chosen as their resting spot. The night was still desperately clinging to the sky, lingering as long as it could as the sun kissed the horizon. Gavin had left before the other two had woken to make a visit to the nearest human village. He adored starting their days off with egg-filled roosts and warmth cast upon the floors, fresh water in their pails as if it had rained.

 

The mates had naturally gravitated toward each other and, fueled with only a morning kiss, they tumbled into the grass. Michael’s wings arched over them like a curtain and the air grew hot between them, mouths meeting for one needy kiss after another. Ray confessed in hushed whispers how safe he felt beneath his mate, claiming him perfect in every way. Michael bit at his lips until they were dark, tender petals that opened to him with only the slightest touch. Too soon they grew discontent with such a chaste exchange.

 

Michael lowered down to press against his mate and the other’s gasp of surprised pleasure sent sudden fervor through his chest. He could sense the other Angel’s rising protest and slanted their mouths together, swallowing down the ghost of words he’d heard a dozen times before. Their hips met in a lazy grind at first but the flashes of pleasure they got from each movement made it impossible not to yearn for more. Michael fisted the grass on either side of Ray’s head and started pumping his hips for more friction, the answering swell in the other’s wrap setting a fire in his gut that made a lovely blush work over his cheeks and down over his chest.

 

Faint, blissful moans turned into frustrated grunts as the boys strained to get closer, to feel everything. Ray’s hands scrambled uselessly over his mate’s shoulders and his brows furrowed as he struggled to move his hips and legs in a way that would give him _more_. His silvery wings thrashed only once upon the ground before instinctively laying flat on the grass, spreading out to impress his mate.

 

Michael knew the basics of mating and what was to be expected, how it worked in theory. In moments like this he had to admit he wasn’t sure how to give them _real_ pleasure. He pried his fingers out of the grass and cupped the back of Ray’s neck, tilting his head back to open up his whining mouth. Their driving hips strained the wraps covering their shameful need.

 

The start of a sinful flush colored the base of their wings - a true sign of lust.

 

Ray groaned in frustration and lifted his leg to try and get better friction. The knot in his wrap gave and with the first rock of his hips it fell away. The sudden brush of air against his cock and silken rasp of fabric made him all but mewl into Michael’s mouth, arms wrapping around his neck so he could kiss him harder.

 

Michael tried to pull away to look between them, to see his mate hard for the first time, but Ray had a death grip on his hair. He wasn’t going to push the usually rigid Angel in fear he would pull away and leave like so many times before. He groped blindly at his own hip until he could pluck at the knot that held his own together. The fabric unraveled and was impatiently tugged away until their bare flesh could meet. Flushed cocks rutted together with fevered, amature thrusts that only left them unsatisfied and sticky.

 

Michael’s wings shuddered noisily as he picked up his mate’s hips and gave a furious, blind thrust. He heard Ray’s shrill cry before he felt the wet, grasping heat around his cock. He choked and pressed his fingers deep into his mate’s yielding flesh and humped up, sliding in deeper for only a few seconds before the other Angel squirmed out from beneath him.

 

Michael’s cock had pierced him only long enough to brand him with the heady, fulfilling sensation of _true_ bliss. The feeling lingered in his throbbing hole as he crawled away and closed his thighs, wings curling defensively around his trembling body. His mate looked wrecked, freckles blending into his heated blush and his eyes shining with a new blend of gold to show how aroused he really was. Ray dared to peek at the other’s needy, shining cock but it only ramped his desire and he had to look away. “W-We shouldn’t have done that.”

 

The other stiffened. “Did I hurt you?”   

 

“No, but...we _can’t_ , Michael, we’re too young,” Ray lamented, words shaded with his own disappointment. He could feel the same yearning to come together but he fought that instinct. They were just too young and they needed to remain pure.  

 

Michael sat back on his knees and looked over the covered Angel. He was still panting, driven into a fever from just the brief, tight squeeze of his mate’s hole. He ran his fingers over his own length and found it slick with a clear, shining juice that smelled like honeysuckle. The scent clung to his wings and smeared into his fingers, staining the ground and Ray’s own thighs. Disbelief clouded his mind along with his greed. “I...I was inside you? By the gods, it was perfection. I dreamed of the day we come together and my mind could not come close.”

 

“You flatter me,” Ray admitted lowly.

 

“We should do it again,” Michael offered eagerly, lifting his fingers to show off how they glistened. A purr tickled his throat as the scent grew stronger. “Look at this. Look how ready you truly are, how ready _we_ are.”

 

Ray’s glare made his confidant tone wither into a placating whine. “Just seconds longer in your sweet body, that’s all I ask.”

 

“You insatiable brat,” Ray tried to scold over the growing roar of instinct to spread his legs and give his mate what they both wanted.

 

“I won’t spill inside, I swear to you,” Michael gushed, “I want it - by the Creators themselves, I want it.” His voice started to thread and tremble as he stroked slowly over his cock. “Forgive me, Ray, I’m not nearly the chaste mate you deserve. I-I want to rut into you like a damn animal and I’m _ashamed_.”

 

Ray crawled backwards though he moaned as his mate’s honest words. He needed to put distance between them before he gave in. But Michael was desperate and he chased after him on his hands and knees, crawling at him with his swollen mouth and his dark eyes.

 

“ _Anything_ ,” Michael rasped. “Let me at least lick at you, my sweet love. If I cannot fill you, allow me to at least worship you with my mouth.”

 

Ray's eyes threatened to roll to the Heavens as he swooned at his mate's tempting words. He closed his thighs even tighter as his juices slicked he grass. He knew that even one tiny lick and he would give in and be thoroughly bred before the sun was high in the sky. One taste of Michael and he'd be pregnant before the night came.

 

Michael whined pathetically. He just wanted to sheathe his cock or his tongue inside his mate. He'd only had a brief moment in the sweet recesses of Ray’s body and he wanted it more, he wanted it all the time. He wanted to spend every moment they were asleep burrowed up inside his wet hole and their days with a hand between his mate's thighs.

 

Ray tried to crawl away again but Michael followed like a pup, taking up his hand in a plea. “Ray, please, don't leave me wanting. I'm grown enough, I can take care of us.”

 

“We're fledglings still,” Ray protested. “Please, love, don't make it harder...I crave you so badly b-but we're not ready for a brood of our own.” His hand disappeared between his wings to rub his flat belly. “If I catch, we cannot protect them.”

 

Michael's primary feathers fluffed up enticingly. “I'll protect you. And anyone else who comes along.”

 

“I trust you, Michael. But not with this. Not yet.” He tried to smile it off as he squeezed the boy's hand. “One day you'll be a wonderful provider.”

 

“You are my _mate_ ,” Michael huffed with indignance. “We're doing nothing wrong. You are the sheath for my flesh, the most perfect vessel for my seed.” Ray's needy flush only fueled him on. “Please, love, why do you deny me what is mine?”

 

The other shook his head and Michael whined loudly. He sat back again on his knees once more and threw out his arms, wings spread wide to present himself like the righteous Angel he would one day become. “I'm yours. Will you not use me?”

 

Ray cooed in a sweet, loving way and scooted closer, legs still folded up to hide himself along with a careful swoop of his wing even as he leaned up to kiss his mate. Michael tried to deepen it, to slip his tongue between his lips, but the boy ripped himself away before they could seduce him. “My Michael...in time, please.”

 

Michael realized quickly that he was upsetting his delicate mate and he lowered his wings, feathers flattening. He bowed his head submissively and pecked kisses across Ray's hand, lips grazing his knuckles like little apologies.

 

“I'll give you everything,” Michael swore. “I'll grow into the guardian mate you deserve. I'll become strong To protect you and our brood.”

 

And when Ray went to get dressed, Michael respectively turned his back. He did not lay an eye on his mate's nude form. That would be an honor that would have to wait until they were older.

 

“It won't go that far again,” Ray promised with an innocent peck on the other Angel's cheek. “We’ll be more careful from now on. I won’t let myself get so wrapped up in such...shameful behavior again. I won’t tempt you.” He ran his knuckles down Michael’s jaw. “I know you don’t want to wait, but I know you wouldn’t want to endanger any little birds we had.”

 

Michael nodded solemnly. “You’re right, of course.”

 

  
~**~**~**~**~**~

 

The three Angels found an abandoned human farm and decided to dress it up with flowers and put together the hearth, plumping up the bed with just a spell of softness to cushion their heads and hips. Though they were traveling beings, they liked to set up camp once in a while next to human town to more easily help them.

 

Michael and Ray went out to nearby impoverished village to bless their withering cattle. Gavin had chosen to stay behind, claiming fatigue, but he was anything but. He took to the barn beside the main house and found it musty but in a pleasant way. The hay in the top loft was old but soft when he laid in a great pile of it. His sensitive wings slowly lowered on the mounds and he sighed at the feeling - the straw scratching an itch he seemed to always carry around. He didn’t want Ray to catch him over-grooming his wings for sheer pleasure, he didn’t want to disappoint his friend. But now - away from those innocent eyes - he could indulge.    

 

Gavin made himself comfortable and his breath slowly started to pick up as excitement began to build in the base of his gut. The happy buzz went through his limbs and made his fingers and toes tingle, feathers flexing and cocklet stirring under his clothes. He gave a low, shaky gasp as he slid his fingertips under his chest wrap and pushed it up until his buds were exposed to the warm, night hair. He dared to look down and a blush bled across his cheeks when he saw how eagerly his nipples perked up just from being revealed. It was shameful but he loved to see the subtle curve of them, the hint of breast that could one day plump with milk for tiny children of his own. Gavin smiled at them before he tugged at the knot of his bottoms and let the wrap fall away to reveal his cock. He was needy and it showed - his flesh firm and flushed, wet at the tip. There was a different, more abundant slickness between his cheeks.

 

Gavin knew Ray would disapprove of his wanton display and he felt a flush of both dizzying arousal and absolute shame.

 

Fingers explored rather chastely at first. He rubbed at the outside of his own thighs to feel the faintest tickle of hair and along his flexing ribs, going all the way up to his throat. The faint scratch through his hair felt amazing and he raked his nails across flesh on the way back down. The sting and heat of the contact made him shudder. Gavin was much more gentle when he got to his chest and he traced the flesh with his fingertips, teasing up goosebumps before they finally grazed the stiff buds. A light pinch and he gave a high, happy moan. If only he had a mate to fondle him like this, to worship his body and claim his lips.

 

Gavin closed his eyes with a smile and let himself conjure up a fantasy.  

 

Rough claws skimmed his skin to split the skin in razor thin slices, trickles of crimson slowly striping his form in a macabre display. Fangs touched and threatened to sink into his throat. Gavin whined and arched his head back like an offering. He imagined the firm line of a collar digging into him, a mark of ownership, leather warming to his natural heat. A form heavier than his own pinned him down into the hay and forced his legs apart. He gladly opened himself for the thick, virile cock of his invisible mate. He quietly begged under his breath to be filled and bred, to be taken.

 

Gavin opened his eyes and sighed, fingers trailing down to splay across his flat belly. He hated himself for his sick desires. He’d tried to suppress them, to erase the blackness from his heart and to keep his traitorous flesh from hardening when he thought of a Creature laying a hand on him. He wanted to shift the blame upon his fellow Angels but that only made his guilt worse. They had always made Gavin feel left out. He was strange in his ideals and promiscuity, different in the way that he craved rougher physical contact and claiming bites. He wanted to be _ravaged_ , owned in contrast to the way that Angels were independent beings. He was a passionate virgin who hungered for things he wasn’t quite sure how to describe. “Whorish” the other Angels called him, and the word dug deep.

 

Ever since he’d become old enough to slick, Gavin had tried to coerce other young Angels into playing around and sate his urges. None of them had been interested and older beings flat out refused him. They claimed he was too young to mate and they all treated him like a child. But Gavin had _adult_ needs and was frantic to relieve them. He knew he was fertile, he had to be. His slick came thick and sweet and he often woke up with his body preparing for a mate. It was frustrating with such a chaste friend like Ray always around. He was afraid to offend the other Angel so he tried to keep it hidden but he got such _looks_ and he knew they knew of his defect.

 

Gavin used to fantasize about Angels. His kind became righteously more flawless with age - they grew firm with muscle and tall, Holy fire at their fingertips and strong jaws with flawless skin. Their wings would grow so full with gorgeous, healthy feathers. Angels were born for perfection but it wasn’t what Gavin wanted anymore. Ever since he’d found that scroll of a Creature in the human library, he’d been obsessed. Their terrifying beauty had captured his attention away from that of his own kind and it was hard to tear it away.

 

Instead of light and sweetness he wanted raw power - he wanted to sink into the strange, blood-hot darkness that the Creatures radiated.

 

Gavin’s hand slid between his thighs as his lust started to truly build, chest heaving quickly as the thrill of it laced into his very blood. He danced past the sticky beads at the head of his cock and past his sack to the hidden, tender parts that craved attention from a mate. He caught on the raised scar-like line above his hole. It was hypersensitive and he could barely press down for more than a few seconds at a time before it became too much. He shivered and closed his eyes as he let himself map the mark. It was nothing but a suggestion now but he knew that once he took in a mate’s seed this little line would blossom into a proper slit to allow him the miracle of new life. He’d had an Elder explain it to him once - that this was a gift from the Creators. It allowed them to be both soldiers and mothers. There was no chosen difference as it was with Men.

 

Gavin teased past it and found the wet rim of his hole. It twitched under his own touch and his hips shifted restlessly when he began to slip inside. Just one single finger at first but he was so slick that he could barely feel it. He grit his teeth and added a second but it was hardly anything. He was too small to be anything satisfying. It was nothing compared to what a true mate could have done for him and the thought brought defeated tears to his eyes.

 

He slid his fingers out and instead curled them around his straining cock. Golden brows furrowed up as he flipped through his memories for something, _anything_ , that would make up for the lack of a proper filling. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he remembered how big Michael had felt under his mouth through his wrap. He’d been weak then and he’d felt awful for touching his beloved Ray’s mate but there was no one else. And Michael was bigger than either of the other Angels. He was meant to _breed_. Gavin wanted desperately to ask Ray’s permission to ride his mate’s cock but he wouldn’t dare to come between them like that.

 

He needed _something_.

 

Gavin ripped his hands away and plopped them into the hay with a long, aggravated huff. He glared up at the ceiling of the barn and curled his wings around himself, hiding his nude form. He didn’t want to cry over something like this but he felt disgusted and disappointed with himself.

 

With a last sigh, Gavin raised his wing and buried his face in the fluffy feathers. _What’s wrong with me?_  

 

~**~

 

Gavin’s chest was heavy with a sour guilt when he woke up in the barn and he went out in search of Ray. The sun was just starting to rise and he found his friend out in the fenced-in field. He was kneeling in front of a large, flat rock and appeared to be praying. His sleek, silver wings were folded neatly behind him but they fluttered happily when the boy spotted him.

 

“Gavin,” Ray cooed in greeting, a hand already held out for him to take. Gavin slid their fingers together and knelt beside the small Angel. “We missed you last night. The bed isn’t as warm without you.”

 

Gavin pinked up but he tried not to think too hard at the words. “Ray, I need guidance. And forgiveness.”

 

Ray smiled gently. “Did you touch yourself again, Gavin?”

 

The boy lowered his head but Ray touched his chin and made him raise it again. “I’m so sorry. I’m so confused and _heated_ all the time. All I can think of is a mate of my own, and children.”

 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Ray promised. He pressed against the other Angel’s side and kept their fingers laced tight. “We’re here in this place to help the needy, to heal the sick, to spread love and light and give breath to the human babies who nearly fade from the world. We’re silent guardians.”

 

Gavin smiled when the boy started smoothing his hair, fingers soon dancing down to trail along his bare back. “We’re fertile doves of the great Creators. We have the wonderful blessing of healing and life. Wanting to have tiny hatchlings of our own is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“It’s all I want,” he confessed in a whisper.

 

“I know,” Ray hummed, rubbing lightly at the boy’s lower back. “When we are of age, you will have a wonderful mate to love and be loved by. I’ll have Michael and we will be mothers together.”

 

“Of course,” Gavin mournfully agreed with shimmering eyes, clinging to his friend’s hand with a tight grip. “I am wanton. I-I want to be virtuous like you.” _I want to know where I belong._

 

It was a half lie but Ray’s bright smile made him feel a little better.

  
~**~**~**~**~

 

The trio didn’t quite keep track of where they went as they traveled. Human maps were crude and rare and the landscape changed in such subtle ways that they hardly noticed how far they’d gone until they were already there. Some parts were more dangerous than others. Gavin had a sharp sense of smell and Ray could feel particular herbs from a mile away and between them they found a field of lavender. It bordered on a treeline that flooded into a dense, shadowed forest. The smell of almonds was thick in the air.

 

The Angels landed and gawked at the castle in the distance. They must have ventured closer to the West because the clear sky grew darker as it stretched over the land. In just a few miles it bled into a thick, poisoned fog with hardly any streaks of sunlight to break through. There was a noxious violet and crimson swirl of clouds above the structure like it was the source of all evil.

 

“We shouldn't be here,” Michael stated with a heavy certainty.

 

“It'll only take a few minutes, Michael,” Gavin promised. He had surprisingly little fear in his voice and seemed almost delighted by the sight that should have put ice in his heart.

 

“These flowers are perfect for the children in the villages,” Ray explained as he plucked up the heavier stalks of lavender to put in his small basket. “The smell of the smoldering petals soothes their little heads when they have a fever.”

 

Anyone else and Michael would have argued but he was soft hearted with his future mate. He nodded and took a pace of the perimeter, sure feet and wings pressing a wide circle around the other Angels. He sniffed the air, trying to find a threat past the saturation of lavender, but there was nothing he could detect. He listened to Gavin's giggles and Ray's calm voice going through all the things they could use the flowers for. The minutes ticked away as the basket gradually filled up with only the lushest of sprigs.

 

Then Michael gave pause, eyes widening and wings flaring up high in an effort to make himself look big, an instinct when an Angel sensed danger. He cocked his head to the right and his secondary feathers flexed in tight. “Something's wrong.”

 

Gavin frowned and dropped to the ground, sweeping the flowers aside to put his ear to the grass. He frowned thoughtfully and his wings flexed a little. “There's movement. Strange.”

 

Ray dug his fingers into the soil and closed his eyes. The Earthly greens spoke to him, the flowers whispered, the trees sang – if there was something in the dirt, he would feel it. The other two waited with bated breath as their smallest quietly waited for the conversation to start. Ray's brows furrowed and he sunk his fingers in deeper, exposed skin breaking out in goosebumps.

 

Ray's eyes popped open and they were pure gold. He tossed his head back with a rough gasp, gaze to the sky and unseeing as a tremor worked through his arms. When he spoke it was in a dry rasp.

 

“ _Creatures_.”

 

It was like a trigger word. Grass and dirt gave way and dozens of thick vines burst from the ground and up, seemingly endless. Wings fluttered loudly and there were surprised cries of pain as feathers fell to the ground, the vines whizzing past them quickly enough to to nick the quills. And then they started to _grab_ and coil and it sent the Angels into a flurry of haste to escape. The vines were numerous enough to cut the boys off from each other and they were blind as they took to the air, calling out for one another as their wings swept them up to try and get far away from the ground.

 

Michael and Gavin burst away together from the fray and they slashed at the plants with golden streaks of Holy wrath, the overheated light slicing the grasping monsters to pieces. Michael wielded his sword with confidence and the blade went through the thinner ones with ease. They flew high and the vines strained to reach but they were relentless. Gavin got snagged by the ankle and it jerked him down several feet, the Angel squawking in surprise as the force nearly knocked the air out of him. He struggled to stay in flight as he reached down for his foot and clawed at the plant. He found it had thick skin and it didn't give at all under his nails.

 

From this angle, Gavin could see where they had once been and the sight of silver wings wrapped in vines put a stone in his gut. “They've got Ray!”

 

Michael's wings flared out wide and for a moment he looked like a fully grown seraphim, flames starting to lick at his fingertips. Swirls of blue Holy fire curled around his pale arms and his chest swelled with a righteous cry. He dodged a fresh wave of vines with a whirl and swept past his friend, cutting loose his leg. “Run, Gavin! I'll follow after with Ray.”

 

“Michael!”

 

But he was long gone, flying down and burning through the reaching plants until his heels dug into the earth. His mate was laced thick with the wicked vines. They bound Ray's arms and wings up and the boy was whining in pain, the vines like wounded stripes across his small body. Michael's doe eyes burned out to a pure gold and he seared the vines, making sure to slash carefully at the ones to free his mate's wings. He saw only a brief look of relief on Ray’s face before the vines came back with a vengeance, wrenching them apart.

 

“Michael!”

 

One of the devilish plants slapped at his hand and took his sword. Michael wrestled with it, burning through the tough skin, but a sudden burst of inky slick made him rip himself away with a horrified expression. _Poison_. The vines held poison! He stared down at his wet palms and they were stained black. It was nutty and watered down but he knew it would burn if he got it in an open wound or his mouth. He jumped away from another surge of plants but gave pause when he heard Gavin crying out up high above them. He went to help him but stopped when his mate’s own sharp yelp rang out. Ray's arms were being wrapped and twisted up behind him, rendering them useless.

 

Michael didn't have more than a second to choose before his ankles were seized and yanked out from under him. He fell face-first into the grass and jarred his elbows, lungs threatening to deflate from the impact. The thrash of his wings kicked up lavender and the smell was sickly sweet now. He swiped at the vines and tried to drag himself away, fingers scrambling through the dirt for purchase. He kicked one leg free and his wings flapped strongly to try and raise up but they were bound up before he made it more than a feet. Michael dropped uselessly to the ground with a giant _oof_. He squirmed until he could get up on his knees and properly slash at the vines, snarling when even more seemed to replace them.

 

“These lavender fields are rich with doves.”

 

Michael's head whipped up and his heart went still so long it choked. _Creatures_ . Two of them and they were right _there_.

 

One was slighter than the other but not by much. He had unearthly azure eyes that held their own glow with black slits through them. A light, scratchy beard surrounded his dark lips and when he smirked it was lazy to show off the long curl of his canines and the slight points of his incisors. His wings were carelessly flexing, the appendages fleshy and stretched thin in some places with lively veins. His ears were short and curled, blacker towards the tips, almost cute if it had been on a small animal. Messy dark hair parted in two places to show off a small, sharp horns that faded into white at the ends. His feet and the palms of his hands were blackened, from soot or nature Michael could not tell. A tail was wrapped around his waist and out of the way. The Creature was bare except for a short wrap of fur to cover his modesty.

 

The second was taller and broader in the shoulders. He had exotic blonde hair, the color rare among Men and even more among _Creatures_. From them appeared twin lines of graceful horns. His pupils were slit and dark blue but muddled up with gold. They mimicked the swoop of his hair. Great, folded leather wings were arched high behind him. They appeared black but as Michael looked they were truly red, dyed the deep color of rich wine, darker than the plants even. His own tail swooped behind him excitedly, scaled and with ridges that followed the line of his spine. It looked the color of congealed human blood and it made Michael's stomach roil. More of those strange scales appeared at his pulse points and knuckles. He too was showing off his razor teeth but they looked a little more deadly than his counterpart's own. His ears were longer, pointed more sharply. His wrap was long enough to flick at his knees, the material seemed to be tanned skin. Bits of chainmail had been forged into it.

 

They both had a lot in common, these _Creatures_ . They were proud, cocky – _dominant_ with every breath they took and their sheer stance, their presence. Stark white skin contrasted with deep tattoos that looked like open wounds. The ends of their fingers, the thickest arches of their wings, their fangs – they all shined or dripped with inky toxins. They were watery now, plipping lightly onto the grass, but Michael suspected the droplets could grow rich and dangerous. It was the same stuff that had wet the plants.

 

The _Creatures_ looked hungry.

 

“Smooth wings on these two, Geoff,” the larger one stated casually, eyes roaming over them without affection. “They won't take much to roast.”

 

“Small too,” this 'Geoff' grunted out, nodding toward a series of straining vines. “Looks like you're fishing over there.”

 

The taller Creature's fingers came up and slowly curled, eyes flashing. “This one can be for you. I know you like the feisty ones.”

 

“I really do, Ryan, you know me best,” Geoff chuckled. “Bring it down.”

 

The plants whirred as they reeled in like wire and Michael choked on his own breath when Gavin came screaming from the sky, lithe body getting smacked into the ground at the Creatures' feet as if to stun him. The one named 'Geoff' stepped forward and seized him by the air, easily pulling him up off his feet forcing his head back, wings beating furiously and tears trickling down his cheeks as he tried to get away. But the Creature's grip was unyielding and he made the boy bare his throat, other hand clamping on the joint of his wing in the soft spot between his back and feathers. He meant to rip the wing off, Michael could feel it. Canines smeared in diluted poison descended on his friend's throat to rip it out.

 

They were seconds away from losing everything when Ray started whimpering loudly. All eyes shot to the small Angel.

 

“Wh-What are they doing? Make them stop, please... _Michael_ , m-make them stop.”

 

While the plants simply bound the other Angels, they were much more lively upon Ray. They had his arms up behind him and had lifted him until he couldn't touch the grass anymore, stomach wrapped and ankles hugged tight. The boys kicked lightly as they climbed up his legs, eager lengths dimpling his skin like they were enjoying his softness. His cheeks colored up as they dared venture higher, slipping between his legs and squeezing at his inner thighs. He shook his head and tried to thrash but they were too strong, too eager. The thinner plants teased under his chest wrap and he _squealed_ , wings rustling noisily as he tried to wriggle away from them.

 

“Stop!” Michael belted, vines lashing across his arms and drawing him back when he tried to get at his mate. “Bastards! Don't you touch him with your disgusting monsters!”

 

Geoff pulled away from the trembling Angel's throat and tossed him into the hold of his companion's plants. “Listen to those insults, Ryan.”

 

The larger Creature cocked his head with an amused hum. “Strange. My darlings haven't ripped them apart yet. They're _hesitating_. They usually have such hunger for pretty, Angels wings. Count yourself lucky, seraphim. They are to be plucking your feathers to keep you from flying off while we fill our bellies.”

 

Michael shivered when he realized how tightly the vines were wrapped around the base of his wings, the movement mirrored on Gavin's own. In moments they could be torn from their bodies and there would be nothing they could do to stop it. Michael had never felt so powerless and he clawed at the dirt, straining for freedom.

 

Geoff outright laughed when Ray tripped over a small moan of distress as his clothes were tugged on. “They seem to like him a little too much.”

 

The vines began to curl up around his throat, under his jaw, some of the smaller ones sliding through his hair. The dry tip of a vine rubbed suggestively at his bottom lip and he refused it, and when they came at him again he turned the other way.

 

“Sick bastards,” Michael hissed through grit teeth, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes. “Leave him!”

 

“I think my darlings are trying to entice me.” Ryan's purr was startling and all three Angels could feel the urge to bow their heads, to appear small in front of such a powerful demon. A few of the plants came up around their master and he pet along them, eyes glowing faintly as his magic fizzled through their lengths. “They _like_ him.”

 

“How adorable,” Geoff snorted. “I see they want to fuck his unused throat.”

 

“They want to show me his pretty mouth, they whisper of his velvety skin...” Ryan peered at his writhing plants and they curled submissively around his wrist and through his fingers. “Bring me the pixie brat. Show me this _treasure_ you've found.”

 

The vines retreated and the thickest of them pushed Ray closer to their master, so unsettlingly quiet and sure as they slid the Angel straight into the Creature's open arms. They slithered off him and he fell against Ryan, bruised wings trying to flap before he was turned, smooth feathers kissing the demon's skin and getting damp with poison. The burn was low and he tried to get away, wanting to save himself, but went limp when he felt the strength in those limbs. His wings laid flat in submission as Ryan's hand laid on his stomach, the other laying under his jaw to hold his face up. Ray's breath shuddered out of him and he silently prayed that this last defense of subservience would be enough to save his life. The Creature behind him smelled of almond and sulphur, and the strange blend of scale and skin made him both curious and sour-stomached.

 

Ray saw Michael – his beautiful mate – bound uselessly upon the ground with wide, scared eyes right on him. _My Michael._

 

“You feel so soft against me, young one,” Ryan rumbled appreciatively, sniffing lightly to get his sweet scent. “Your feathers are like silk.”

 

Ray jerked when a cherry red tongue slithered out from between the Creature's lips and licked up his cheek. It was wet with more than saliva and it stained his cheek black. It felt obscenely long as it curled across his jaw and down over his fluttering pulse. Michael's barks of protest were drowned out by the smaller Angel's scared whimpering when Ryan's thick fingers trailed down to the line of his wrappings and dipped inside.

 

Ryan grunted in surprise when he cupped the Angel's small cock and sack in his palm. “This one's so tiny, Geoff. One of their breeders, I suspect.”

 

“I think they can all breed. It's the only reason they outnumber us,” Geoff pointed out as he curiously peered down at the Angel still at his feet, the boy held still by the tight grasp of the vines. He tucked a finger under the boy's chin and turned his gaze away from Ray to himself, frowning at the flush he found on his cheeks. He forced the lad forward and felt a slither of arousal when he saw how red the base of the boy’s wings were. Angels showed their desires in strange ways but he knew what such coloring meant. “Fertile little cock cushions.”

 

Ryan's other hand started tracing the line of the boy's chest wrap. He pressed on it from the outside and felt the softness within even as the Angel tried to vibrate out of his grip from sheer terror. He was surprised there were tiny breasts hidden under there. He'd seen Angels before and he'd never suspected such deliciousness was hidden under their scant clothing. He skimmed the fabric and the boy whispered for mercy. Ryan could not help but wonder what it would be like to rip the cloth away and show off the hint of his chest to the gaze of his fellow Creature and these innocent Angels. He could smell the barest hint of vanilla under his nose and there was a slight swell of the tiny cock along his fingers.

 

“Such beauty you hide, hatchling,” Ryan murmured in the boy's ear.

 

He seized a covered nipple and gave it a slight pinch and another burst of sweetness came from the boy. A particularly hard squeeze made Ray cry out, hands scrambling weakly across the demon's arms. The sight of his crying, distressed mate and it sent a second wind through Michael. He thrashed hard and shook off what vines he couldn't slice through. He charged with the first licks of Holy fire in his palms and the image of the Creature's head on a spike. He was within feet when he was struck down by the thickest of plants yet. It slapped across his back and knocked him into the grass. The air was truly stolen from him this time and he coughed weakly, sputtering speckles of blood into the grass. The droplets shimmered and then dulled into what looked like golden metal upon the blades – matte and thick. The damned weeds latched onto his arms and forced him to flip over, lavender hitting his nose as he crushed the petals. He was swarmed before he could even attempt a move for freedom. They coiled around his wrists and stomach, his ankles and knees and thighs – and when they wrapped along his throat, he swore they were going to crush him.

 

Michael strained against them and his scowling lips quivered. He was immobile.

 

“Come, darlings, take your prize.” Ryan let the sniveling Angel boy fall back into the grip of the vines. The boy begged quietly for release and Ryan took a small mercy to pet through his hair, a hushing sound escaping his lips. Geoff grumbled about him going soft but he ignored it, feeling a little warm when the smallest Angel blinked at him in surprise. “Master has a spicier meal to tenderize.”

 

Ryan abandoned Ray to walk up into the curly-haired seraphim. He circled Michael twice before he stopped near his legs, the vines parting willingly. They were swarming around the area, a constant squirming wall. Sensing their master's interest, only the bare minimum restrained Gavin and they didn't dare touch the dark haired Creature. Instead the plants wriggled their way all over Ray's soft body and pinned the third tight. Michael watched as Ryan knelt between his legs and let his eyes roam over him in a long, slow evaluation that made his skin prickle.

 

As the vines parted the Angel's plush thighs, Ray pulled harder to be let free. “Don't hurt him!”

 

Michael growled pathetically and bared blunt teeth at the demon. He got a smirk in return and the sight of those incisors silenced him.

 

“Is that your Brother I inspected?” Ryan asked in a slow, foreign drawl.

 

“My mate,” Michael spat through grit teeth.

 

Ryan's eyes lit up with a flicker of gold. “I can smell his fertile hole. What about you, feisty pixie? What lies between your luscious cheeks?” He found the knot of the boy's modest wrapping cut through it with his sharp nail, and when he tug it unraveled like a present. He hissed in delight as he ripped it away and Michael was exposed completely. “Are you his 'Michael' then?”

 

“Devil,” Michael cursed, freckles blending with his humiliated flush.

 

Ray froze, petrified at the sight of his future mate's legs pulled apart so obscenely.

 

Ryan laid a hand on his thigh and the other on the ground, hunching down and wings spreading out wide like a shield. He looked over Michael's limp, pale cock and wondered how fast it he could put some color in it. Past that was a pert sac. For an Angel, the boy wasn't half badly sized. If the tiny brat was truly his mate, he wouldn't have a lot of trouble breeding a winged babe into him. But below the mound was a long, white line that stopped just a bit above his dry, clenched hole.

 

“Oh yes, I know of you Angels and your secrets,” Ryan recalled as a he ran a single finger down the raised skin. Michael burst with a surprised moan and he glared down at the Creature, taking offense at being caught off guard in such a way. “Is it tender, your little slit? This precious place that will open for younglings of your own.”

 

“Quiet!” Michael barked as his muscles bulged in an effort to push against the vines. They tightened in response and he felt himself bruising. He swallowed dryly and when he spoke again it wasn't as strong as he would've wanted. “Just kill me, Creature. Don't toy with me. If I am a meal, have me.”

 

“Mouthy bird. I _will_ have you.” Ryan kept contact with that wide, doe gaze as he lowered his hand down between the pale thighs. He rubbed two fingers over the dry rim of his hole and drank up the boy's surprised gasp, the weak growl of protest, and the way he pushed against the vines despite their impeccable hold. The fire in this Angel was admirable and the hole was tight but soft under the pads of his fingers. He massaged the twitching muscle and the skin around it, silently urging it to give it's nectar.

 

Michael clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away from his mate, chest heaving with suppressed rage and another hot emotion he wasn't sure of. He tried again to get away but it only rocked his hips into the demon's touch. Those fingers were calloused and blood-hot against him despite their dead appearance and the nutty smell of his poison was mixing in sickly with the flowers beneath his head. At first he thought he would throw up from the violation, stomach clenching in rejection, but the tight sensation didn't go away. Instead it _lowered_ and the Angel was horrified to realize his cock was starting to stir. It was just faintly at first and then he could feel the rush of blood as the flesh plumped up.

 

“Demon!” Michael screamed, feathers shuddering as he fought the liquid heat that seemed to be pooling in his gut and seeping into the rest of his limbs. “Defiler! Release me, bastard dragon, or devour me with dignity! I will not be abused like this, you will n-not...you...” Something wet smeared across his skin and he choked up. “Keep your poison from me.”

 

Ryan watched the thin poison spread and stain the boy's skin. The rim was a heavenly pink and it was flexing along with the Angel's struggle. It called to him in a strange, new way. Usually Ryan would rip in to such younglings, tear out their throats and nibble their ribs like treats, but these boys...these small Angels...there was something different about them in different ways. There was great love between the three, especially the mates. It was in their shifting eyes and the flex of their fingers, in the desperate looks the other two were giving him at this moment.

 

Ryan gave a fanged smirk at both the virgin mate and the fluffy boy that was still collapsed at Geoff's feet. What precious prey they were. He lapped over his lips and tasted how thick his poison was getting, the first sign that his body was hungry for more than food. He'd never had a reaction like this outside his own kind and never around pompous, rigid Angels. But the fiery boy spread out in front of him looked more like a sacrifice than a threat. He rubbed more firmly and his chest shook with a rough purr that made the boy's eyes somehow grow wider. This cherub was unraveling and he could feel the shivering muscles and filling glands through their intimate connection.

 

Ryan tapped a single finger on the boy’s cock and watched it fatten. Michael squirmed as pure fire shot down his shaft but it melted so quickly into a minty cool that he had to groan in relief. He couldn't’ see it, but a rose color was starting to bleed into his feathers.

 

“No, n-no, don't...stop touching me _there_.” Michael's voice shattered and his head tossed into the flowers, curls mixing with bruised lavender as liquid heat spilled over. Low, oozing lava that worked through his thighs and down between them. He grunted in disgust at the sight of his cock, now full and flushing an embarrassingly petal pink. Being so vulnerable for the Creature's gold-mottled gaze was a heady experience that he mistook for terror but there was something else to it, something his confused mind couldn't process. When he tried to pull himself up and away he only set off some kind of flex through his body, a shift he couldn't describe, and then he felt something slick build up inside his hole. A mortified blush stained his face as he felt it drip out of him, passing his rim and catching on the Creature's fingers. He thought he was bleeding, that he'd been nicked, but then he remembered a conversation he'd had with his mate late one night under the covers of a bed they'd found inside an abandoned house. Ray had confessed what it was like to get slick from their few lustful kisses.

 

“ _It's only a little at first but when you clench you can feel it. It's wonderful.”_

 

Michael thought the clenching in his stomach was bile and he was ready to lose its contents, but like before the tightening sensation became pleasurable and it fueled his shame. Ryan's smug smirk felt like it wanted to slice him open from navel to snout. The bastard ran his fingers through the dollop of slick he could only feel and brought it up, the digits now dabbed in milky white. Michael gaped and watched the demon slid the fingers between his lips and suck them clean. He felt a pulse of _want_ and his cock twitched against his belly.

 

“Just like cream,” Ryan mused, digits shining with faint traces of poison when he pulled them out of his mouth. “You're my first Angel but I'm sure they are usually much sweeter. My rich, savory boy.”

 

“I'm not a desert!” Michael claimed with all the strength he could, hating the fresh wave of arousal he got at his taste being praised. _Damn instincts_. “I am a seraphim! A healer of the Creators.”

 

Ryan chuckled mockingly. “You are fertile soil begging to be plowed.”

 

“How dare you!” Ray's bark caught the Creature's attention and he looked at the upset, tearful boy who was glaring at him with fire to match his immobile mate. “Michael is _mine_ and no other’s.”

 

The Angel spread out before him looked at the boy with a pleading stare. “Ray, don't.”

 

“Virgin mates,” Ryan breathed with a rare measure of tenderness. The prospect was a grand novelty he had not had the pleasure of before. A delicious, naughty idea came to him and it was too good to pass up. He grabbed the boy's knee and harshly rubbed his fingers over the cushy entrance. Michael's protesting cries only made it more delicious and he loved the way the cock leaked in need all over his belly. He wanted to stroke it, play with the slight head and then show the boy what a possessive cock truly looked like. But he wasn't an animal and he wouldn't take such treats by force.

 

He was a regal _Creature_ , not a common monster.

 

Michael gushed over his fingers rather thickly and it was hard to leave the sopping little hole. It clenched down on him the whole drag out and the Angel looked mortified for his body's betrayal. Ryan stood and kept the slick on his fingers as he walked over to the other bound Angel.

 

“You're jealous because I tasted your mate first,” Ryan began with a faux-humbleness that made his voice nearly that of a gentleman. Geoff smirked and never looked away, delighted to watch his companion work. “Forgive me. Allow me to rectify the situation.”

 

“No!” Ray protested, squirming within the vines as the Creature grabbed at his hair. He yanked away from it, strands threatening to give. The pain was nothing compared to what could happen. Ryan only showed his fangs in amusement and lifted his wet fingers. “Get those wretched fingers away from me! I know of your poison! You'll kill me with it.”

 

“It takes _so much_ of my poison to kill an Angel, even on as puny as you,” Ryan tisked. “Open that tiny mouth.” Ray shook his head and the demon growled before yanking his head back, the cry of pain his opening. He slipped his fingers in and rubbed them thickly over the boy’s tongue, forcing the taste all across his buds. Ray gagged as the cruel pressure and his legs kicked uselessly inches above the ground but there was nothing he could do. The creamy, decadent flavor burst through his mouth and ripped a surprised moan from him. The Angel’s eyes were wide and gold-rimmed, muscles clenching and skin prickling in reaction to Michael’s slick.

 

“Suckle, little babe,” Ryan commanded gently. “Taste your gorgeous mate.”

 

Dark lashes fell at half mast over softly glowing eyes, a rich blush spreading over his tan cheeks and down his throat as he obeyed the demand. His lips swelled as he made such obscene sucking noises around the Creature’s fingers, drooling starting to bead at the seam of his mouth. His silvery wings shimmered and he stopped fighting the loving grip of the plants as his world narrowed down to Michael’s flavor. He was an erotic sight to behold.

 

Geoff slipped a hand under his skirt and gave himself a few leisurely strokes. Gavin’s eyes flickered between the two sights and he closed his thighs as much as he could to hide the faint wetness smeared along his hole.

 

As Ryan started to slip his fingers out, the boy’s eager tongue chased them with obvious hunger. Michael’s cock throbbed shamefully as he watched his mate eagerly lap up his juices. He wanted to take the boy in his arms and shield him with his wings, keep him for his own. But seeing the Creature’s thick fingers stretching the tight seal of Ray’s lips made him horribly wet, more trickles of opaque slick rolling down his cleft to land in the grass. As those digits pulled out, there appeared a smear of ink that killed that lust.

 

Ray groaned as his mouth was abandoned. He shook his head to clear the fog tapping at his mind. The gold bled from his eyes as his pupils threatened to swallow up everything. He coughed at first and then licked his lips, chasing the bitter droplets. They were like dark, mulled human liquor. Tartness mixed with simple almonds and it went down smooth. It was a strange chaser to Michael’s creamy slick.

 

“Bastard!” Michael shouted with frustrated tears. “You would poison my mate?”

 

“Just a little,” Ryan chuckled before he shot his companion a look. “These mates are mine. I want a complete set.”

 

Geoff scratched at his chin and pretended to contemplate it but he was far from arguing. It had been a damn long time since Ryan had shown interest in anything besides snagging the occasional tiny Creature to bury his cock in before all but tossing them off the balcony. Now his companion was wild-eyed and hungry for more than a meal. “My cock’s not good enough for you anymore? I’m wounded.”

 

“I won’t leave you wanting, old friend,” Ryan purred, eyes flicking to the last of the Angels. “You can take that waif of a boy.”

 

Michael followed his eyeline and panicked. “No! Don’t you touch him, you devil!”

 

“Michael,” Gavin whimpered, moving to crawl forward but getting yanked back before he could do more than lay his palms on the grass. Fingers curled in his hair and drew him up high on his knees, face tilted up so the Creature could get a good look at him. He almost couldn’t watch as he was looked over like he was cattle, but the intensity of it made his cocklet fatten up. His wings fluttered as heat built up in his oil glands and along his spine. Gavin cursed himself for his wanton behavior - he’d just barely calmed himself from the slight touches before and know he could feel the shameful heat in his feathers.

 

“Fluffy baby chick,” Geoff hissed out in a laugh. “I like him. He’ll hardly warm my bed and he’s not much of a meal, but there’s something about him.”

 

Gavin’s flattered coo surprised them all and he immediately tucked his wings in as tight as he could to hide the blush of color at their base. He covered his mouth and tried to turn his head away but Geoff woudn’t let go. The Creature’s cocky grin only made him shiver, though in fear or desire no one could tell.

 

Ray blinked a few times as he frowned at his companion. “Gavin…?”

 

“F-Forgive me,” he stuttered out.

 

“That settles it, then!” Ryan declared, leathery wings arching up in delight. He walked with a sure strut back to Michael’s prone form and dropped to his knees beside him, the vines falling from the Angel’s throat. The new freedom was not long-lived as Ryan cupped his jaw and slide heavy fingers through his curls to drag him up off the ground and towards his sharp mouth. Michael gasped and it was the end of him, the demon slanting their lips and claiming him with the hot sear of his flesh. Ryan felt superheated and his tongue was so wickedly long, agile. It curled around Michael’s own like a snake and coated it in something wet. _Poison_. But it was different from what had lingered on the plants and what had rubbed around his hole. This was stronger and sickly sweet like burnt syrup, ash and sugar. It trickled like molasses down his throat and he choked, gagging loudly, pulling at the vines and the stalwart fingers.

 

As Ryan pulled back, the poison stringed between their lips. Michael stared in horror at the violet droplets and his wings shuddered as a new haze of heat began to flow from his gut to the rest of him. “W-What did you…?”

 

Geoff observed this with a curious pinch to his brow. “What are you feeding him?”

 

Ryan only took the Angel’s mouth again and rubbed his lengthy tongue all along his soft palate, his cheeks, his pearly teeth - and saturated the boy’s tongue with it.

 

Michael groaned and his vision started blurring around the edges. As the potent poison poured down his gullet, his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. He imagined the violet ooze filled his stomach and coating his lungs, smothering his breath with it’s thickness. He panted for air but Ryan hummed against his lips and pressed harder, refusing him such luxury.

 

 

_Don’t let it end like this. I cannot leave Ray, my love...Gavin...must protect my boys..._

 

As Michael began to fade, he started to swallow the poison. He began to crave the taste more than he needed the air. He rubbed wetly at the Creature’s tongue and let it massage his own, the agile muscle coaxing tiny sounds out of him. He tried to open his eyes, to ask for forgiveness from his mate with his gaze, but his lids wouldn’t obey him. He heard his name but he couldn’t tell where it came from or who said it.

 

_Ray, my mate...I would rather drink from your soft lips._

 

Michael’s fingers went numb and his swallowing slowed to a slow, lazy suck.

 

Ryan’s lips peeled away from his own and he used the last of his breathe. “Don’t go”

 

  
“Pretty bird.” Ryan sounded like he was speaking through water and the stroke to his curls was a faint sensation. “No one’s going anywhere.”

 

~**~**~**~**~**~

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is basting in a violet poison that will do more than make him pliant, Ray is holding onto his chastity with both hands, and Gavin is ready to give in.

Michael could feel a grind against his wings and it threatened to yank him out of his muddled, vague dream-state. He scowled and tried to stop, to grip at the ground and get purchase, but his fingers were numb and useless. Lungs strained to push out a whine and he pried his eyes open. His lids were heavy and wouldn’t stay open for more than a few seconds at a time.

 

His bottom felt raw. _My wrap...bastard took it off me..._

 

Mangled branches passed overhead, blackened from the poisoned soil and seeming to reach for him with devilish intent. He scraped across rough grass and passed beneath a smog-filled sky, each moment taking him further from the sun. He tried to see what was dragging him but he could barely make out leather wings through the blur. A scaled, thick tail was curled around his ankle and tugging him along almost without effort.

 

 _Ryan_. His lips formed around the name but his voice cracked. There were a thousand questions whizzing through the cloudy haze of his mind but there was one he couldn’t bare not to know. “W-Where’s...my mate?”

 

Bright blue eyes flicked at him over a shoulder but there was no answer.

 

Michael groaned and tried to clutch at his stomach but his arms merely skidded across the ground. He couldn’t get them to obey. His stomach felt thick with the Creature’s poison, that violet ooze lining his insides and seeping into everything that kept him alive. Every heartbeat felt heavy like the filth had mixed with his very blood.

 

A string of nonsense left his lips, a babble of syllables and his mate’s name.

 

“Like a drunken human,” someone nearby teased. The other Creature.

 

Any smart retort Michael could think died as he faded back into the dark clutch of his own mind.

 

~**~

 

Michael woke up coughing, gut cramping up and tears already rolling down his temples and into dirty curls. He rolled onto his side with a whine, blunt nails scraping at brick instead of grass. It took a few strained moments but eventually Michael pried his eyes open to see where he’d been taken.  

 

The sight made his stomach bottom out and for a moment he thought he’d hurl up all the sweet berries he’d eaten for breakfast along with the spill of the Creature’s essence. He’d been put into some sort of cell that was as blackened as the trees had been outside. The brick walls were slick with something like ink, mimicking the poison he’d seen dripping from leathery wings and bold fingertips.    

 

Plants were growing in through the cracks in the walls and they curled around the bars that lined two sides of his cell, the other two solid mortar. They looked swollen with tiny drops of watery poison, glistening with condensation, and bearing overripe fruit that resembled apples. There was life pulsing within those plants, Michael could feel it.

 

The Angel rolled out onto his back with a great heave of breath. His vision was still fuzzy and the ceiling slowly spun above him, but he could hear two voices that belonged to his boys. He focused on them, trying to interpret the words that sounded like they were under water. His head turned towards them and he blinked sluggishly, more tears trickling into his lashes and away to give him some of his sight back.  

 

The Angels had been split up into separate cells but Michael had been taken farther away from the others. He could see Ray and Gavin reaching through the bars of their own prisons, their arms outstretched and fingers laced.

 

“Michael’s barely moved in hours…”

 

 _Ray._ Michael breathed heavily but there was no sound. His mate’s worry made him want to move, to go comfort him, but he could only listen.

 

“Whatever that devil pumped into him…” Ray trailed off, whining. “What if it’s killing him?”

 

“He wouldn’t want to taint the meat,” Gavin replied with a disgusted strain in his voice. “If they wanted us dead, they wouldn’t infect us. I don’t know what he did to our boy, but it must be more than it seems.”

 

There was a sigh and then a long pause before the fluffy-winged Angel cleared his throat.

 

“Ray, please...forgive me…”

 

His mate sighed lowly. “Gavin.”

 

“I beg you.”

 

“Do not ask me for forgiveness. Those vines, they induced the same _lust_ inside me. We must be strong, we must not give in.”

 

Michael started to fade but he could hear his mate say something in a hushed whisper, speaking as if they were being watched.

 

“Don’t eat the apples, Gav.”

 

~**~ 

 

The dungeon had an agonizing chill that was only relieved by the heat pouring off the plants but the Angels were too afraid to get near them to relieve the chill. Instead they wrapped their wings around themselves and huddled near the bars away from the dripping walls. Neither Ray nor Gavin could muster up enough power to do more than swipe at the locks but the metal was too heavy for their pathetic golden streaks that came out more pale than anything. Their magic was weakened, sapped by the very walls and the cloying smell and feel of the poison that seemed to wet the air itself.

 

The door was across the room, unreachable, and the Angels stared at it longingly from their small cells. But when it flew open their hearts jumped up into their throats and they crawled away from the bars, putting distance between themselves and the towering figure in the doorway. They both shuddered and tucked their wings around themselves as they saw the Creature’s blazing eyes, the wet markings lashed across his arms, the intimidating span of his own wings.

 

“ _You_ ,” Ray scowled, eyes darting briefly to his sleeping mate. “How dare you show your face after poisoning my mate. You sick devil. You’re _killing_ him.”

 

“Your mate is fine,” Ryan dismissed as he passed by their cells.

 

Ray realized where the Creature was headed and he paled considerably. “No...no, leave him alone! Haven’t you done enough!”

 

The sharp glare Ryan shot him felt like it could cut into his flesh. “Chirpy bird - hush before I let my hungry vines take your treasured virginity.”

 

Ray flushed hotly and drew his wings in tight, the first tinge of pink building up at the base. He did his best to hide it but Gavin spotted it, shock slackening his jaw.

 

Ryan barely had to curl his fingers before the plants began to move, curling and searching for the lock. They slipped inside and around, flexing briefly before pulling it apart. They opened up the door for their master and allowed him to step inside, gaze raking over the Angel spread out across the floor. Those gorgeous, porcelain wings were smeared with dirt but the imperfection only enhanced his beauty. Pale before the poison, Ryan couldn’t tell if the boy was washed out or simply suffering. The start of pretty, red smudges colored under those dazed eyes that fluttered up at him.

 

“You’re hardly here, you receptive little thing,” Ryan teased quietly as he knelt down beside the Angel, leathery wings flaring out to cover them both like a shield.

 

“Michael!” Ray cried in protest, his own wings fluttering as he surged forward and smacked his palms against the bars.

 

Michael sighed as he watched the Creature straddle his legs, those grand wings radiating heat as they blocked him from his friends. The brick was so cold and he would take what he could get. The Creature’s bitter smell didn’t bother him so much like this and Michael dared to let himself relax, too tired to fight any longer. He’d barely closed his eyes before something long and wet lapped at his cock.

 

“Wh-!” Michael choked on the protest as his gaze flickered down to the proud demon who was licking up his limp flesh like it was some kind of treat. His mouth fell open and he could only _stare_ as the new kind of pleasure started pulsing through him. That long, cherry-red tongue curled along his cock until it started to fatten up with shameful need. The tug, the pure _heat_ \- it was sinful and he was so _weak_ . He’d never gotten farther than fondling his half-hard cock. He usually solved such problems with cold lake water but now there was a smirking Creature between his legs so _hungrily_ mouthing his cock and it was hard to do anything but try and swallow the moans that threatened to bubble up.

 

“There we are,” Ryan murmured, a lusty swirl of gold in his gaze. He started to lap with more fervor, covering the boy’s stiffening cock with a lavender sheen that quickly started to thicken up. It was the same ooze he’d poured down the Angel’s throat and now it spread over his sensitive shaft, and with a few licks it coated his sack and dared to drip further down.  

 

“N-No…” Michael husked, terrified the substance would rot into his skin. He was familiar with the tar-like, almond drip but this new poison put fear into his heart.

 

A fat lick over the head of his cock and he spat a curse to the Heavens. The poison was pressed into the slit there with an agile tongue and it was pure, chilling mint all the way down the length. Goosebumps prickled up along Michael’s hips and generous thighs, muscles twitching as he tried to rock up into it. The sensation was pooling in his hips and bleeding into his chest, swirling within his thighs until they threatened to shake.

 

Michael’s wings fanned out farther and there was a rosy glow at their base, color threatening to rise up into his secondaries. Pressure built in his gut and he started to roll in a fluid, needy motion to ride the sensation. Ryan was generous, suckling the sides of the sweet cock and down to the base, lips wet with streaks of his own poison like cruel lipstick as he mouthed the mound that held the seed he hungered to spill deep inside his mate’s hole. The Angel’s own plump mouth smacked open before he popped out a sharp moan, hole flexing and wetting itself up. He hated how his body prepared to mate through the vile Creature’s actions.

 

He looked down at the demon and found himself stunned at the handsome fall of his golden bangs, the high arch of his wings, even the sight of that inky mouth giving him such pleasure. If he were to choose to have a Creature rut into him, it would be one as exotic as this ‘Ryan’. This Dragon, this seducer...he was a powerful being, and Michael’s submissive instincts were roiling to the surface.

 

“Sweet one,” Ryan muttered, bracing his weight on one hand while the other splayed out along the Angel’s flexing stomach. His tongue darted out to lap the poison from his mouth and it made Michael shiver, hips moving defiantly against the touch. “I have an offer for you.”

 

Michael frowned in confusion and kept trying to move, searching desperately for more wet suction on his cock. He’d only been this hard after accidentally slipping inside his mate’s slick clutch. _That_ thought alone had him huffing for breath. He was denied contact, pinned with one simple hand, and in that moment he _hated_ the Creature just as much as when he’d first laid eyes on him. He wanted the pressure relieved, and he wanted it by that hot mouth alone.

 

The frustration kick-started the old ache in his belly, poison still churning inside of it. He chewed his lip and looked down at Ryan’s amused expression, words coming with no small degree of difficulty. “Take it away. What you put inside me...leech it from me, Creature.”

 

“Now you don’t really want that, do you?” Ryan teased lightly. “It doesn’t hurt you, boy, it’s just _different._ Living so chastely - this new feeling must be quite a shock.”

 

Michael chewed his reddened lip and had to admit, even if just to himself, that no matter how potent the poison it wasn’t painful. It was just heavy and warm, muffling up his senses like he was deep beneath a blanket.

 

Ryan watched the boy’s lashes flutter and for the first time in the whole encounter he realized his pretty prize wasn’t quite lucid enough for what he was proposing. He wanted delicious consent, He didn’t want a screaming, biting slave he’d have to eat to get out of his hair - he wanted a docile yet fiery pet to breed and play with, a gorgeous young Angel to pluck feathers from and warm his bed.

 

“You’re not done cooking, are you, little one?” Ryan murmured to himself as he pet along Michael’s belly. He noted the start of pinkening veins under the Angel’s skin, could feel the heat starting to build under his fingertips, but he wasn’t ready yet. “Poor thing. I’ve come too early. I’ll give you some relief and another dose and let you rest a while longer. How does that sound?”

 

Michael smiled at the thought of more sleep and getting his aching cock back into something hot. The Creature’s grin was more handsome than he would confess to, and in truth his lips ached to either kiss him to drink more of that ashy sweetness. And that other poison that dripped so enticingly from fingers and wings - that shadowed liquor - he wanted a lick or two of that as well. It had made his mate moan and he wanted the bitter milk for himself, just a taste.

 

He was heated, not suicidal. _Maybe being poisoned isn’t so bad._

 

Ryan curled his lips around the slight, flushed head of the Angel’s cock and played with it, long tongue curling around to cradle it within his mouth. He worshiped it, supping from it to get a sweetness that was foreign to his kind. He kissed wetly at the tip and let more of his special ooze to slip inside the hole that gave little milky drops of its own. The violet smear along his mouth was wet enough to let him slide all the way down Michael’s cock, the length so unpossessive as it passed over his tongue and kissed the back of his throat. Ryan nuzzled into the curls at the base of it, the tresses the same shade as those upon his brow. They were soft against his nose, fragrant with the boy’s fresh sweat, and when he swallowed he got a loud moan like a reward.

 

“Michael,” Ray whined, hands curling tight around the rough bars. He couldn’t see the whole scene and he could barely hear the words but his mate’s moans were clear. The young Angel panted softly and tried to keep his wings around himself to shield his delicate body away from everything around him, but it was hard to do when they were itching to flare out defensively. Michael was making such _noise_ over there and he wasn’t sure if it was from pain or not and the uncertainty was driving him crazy.

 

Ryan’s wings folded back and out of the way, showing Ray what he’d feared. The Creature’s head was between his mate’s thighs and his mouth - that wicked mouth was wrapped around the bottom of the Angel’s cock, glistening trails of violet poison streaking his mate’s hips and tummy and over his thighs. There were small smears of inky black as well from Ryan’s grasping fingers. His Michael looked a mess. Flushed, head thrashing, his legs getting dragged up to hook over the Creature’s broad shoulders.

 

“Leave him!” Ray begged as he listened to Ryan suck so thirstily at his mate’s cock. “Get your disgusting mouth off him, monster.” A wet, suckling sound made his skin prickle and his cock stir in his wrap. “His seed is for _me_.”

 

Ryan chuckled as he pulled off the boy’s cock with an obscene _pop_ , eyes cutting over to the Angel. “Look at your mate, boy, he’d be just as happy to breed my throat as he would your ripe hole.”

 

Ray flinched but he didn’t move back. “To assault him like this, to drink him down like some sort of harlot, is an offense to me and our bond.”

 

“Children,” Ryan scoffed before he cupped Michael’s twitching hips to guide his cock back up to his mouth. “Relax, my Michael, I won’t let you suffer.”

 

“ _My_ Michael!” Ray snarled out angrily, the base of his wings beet red as he watched the Creature swallow his mate’s cock like it was nothing. The size of it, the sight of the poison smearing along it, made him lustful and he hated himself for it. His mate was gorgeous, pale yet flushed and tossing his curled head back as he was given pure pleasure. Ray had never felt so cut off yet so lucky - that was _his_ mate, and all of that writhing form was for _him_. Ryan was drinking from the fleshy tap of Michael’s body but Ray knew that the kind heart and passionate mind within still belonged to him. “You defile him with your foul lips. Such sinful action. I would burn your flesh if I…”

 

Michael said his name and the young Angel quieted. Ray was delighted to see his mate’s head turn toward him, doe eyes cracking open and darting around briefly before falling on him. He actually _smiled_ past another moan, pale digits creeping down to curl loosely in the Creature’s golden hair. Ryan’s efforts doubled with an amused chuckle, the vibration around such sensitive flesh only increasing the Angel’s noisy breaths.

 

“Ray,” Michael whispered again, thighs clenching up beside the Creature’s pointed ears as a particular swallow seemed to clutch at every inch of him. He rocked his hips with what little strength he had as he gazed into his mate’s beautiful face. Ray looked so concerned but there was healthy color in his cheeks, a new gleam in his dark eyes. “S’pretty...feels s’good, mate…”

 

“Oh, Michael,” Ray whined, fingers tightening on the bars. His mate was squirming and rocking up into the Creature’s mouth but he never looked away from Ray, no once. It put some ease in the Angel’s chest and that weakness plumped his cock beneath his wrappings. He squeezed his thighs together to try and suppress it, to hide it, but the color growing in his wings gave him away.

 

Michael’s breath hitched loudly and he started whining, moans becoming too much for his clouded mind. He stared with such rounded, wet eyes at his mate and a slew of filthy fantasies ran through his head. As his cock pulsed between Ryan’s tight lips and the pressure built up higher in his gut, Michael started flipping through all the half-fantasies he’d ever had and breathing new heat into them.

 

Running his fingers through those silver feathers, diving up underneath the hot arches to intimately finger his mate’s oil glands, rub the slick down his sides and between his cheeks to mingle with much tastier wetness. Tonguing his small hole, opening it for something bigger, grabbing onto those small hips and _bouncing_ him on his cock until he  _squealed_.

 

“A-Ah!”

 

The pressure burst like river walls giving into the storm, flooding his thighs with liquid heat. Ryan started swallowing hungrily around his cock and he hated the high pitched cry that came from him as he started _spilling_ in ropes down the demon’s throat. Michael couldn’t look away from his mate as he burned through his first release. He’d never even gotten close to this kind of bliss and it was more than overwhelming. It wouldn’t end, each pulse making his thighs twitch and squeeze hard around the demon’s head.

 

“Ray, R-Ray…” Michael closed his eyes and tightened his grip in blonde hair. “ _Ryan_.”

 

Ray pressed against the bars, wings finally unfolding and pushing out, smacking against the walls as he wailed in distress. “You’re ruining us, _please_.”

 

_That should be mine._

 

Ryan slid off the Angel’s wet cock, strings of shimmering seed and lavender poison clinging to his lips and the softening flesh. His long tongue swiped out and lapped up what he could, swallowing it down with loud exaggeration. Michael’s fingers fell from his hair and the boy slumped completely, shivering and sweating prettily along the jut of his collarbone and the dip of his hips, along his hairline and insides of his thighs. Ryan laid the boy’s legs down and pecked kisses all the way up the trembling form until he slid their lips together. Michael moaned and pressed back, fingers numb but lips thirsty for the poison that seeped between their mouths.

 

The demon’s tongue wrapped around his own and he groaned, welcoming it as the stale sweetness filled his throat. It trickled down like overly thick honey pouring out from beneath that sinful appendage. He muttered _yes_ over and over against Ryan and swallowed just as eagerly as the Creature had done around his limp, soaked cock. He could feel the poison starting to fill his belly and he knew it was spread all between his thighs. Some itchy droplets even managed to find his hidden seam, the faint line that could one day open to bring life into the world.

 

Michael thought of nothing but thick, fertile cocks and his mate’s flushed face as he sunk back down within himself.

 

Ray watched his mate melt and fall asleep like it was _nothing_. He clutched at the cell door and tried not to scream at Michael to get away, to wake up and kill the Creature so they could all escape. But when Ryan released his mate’s lips and looked down at him like he was something precious - it threatened to break his heart. The Creature pet through Michael’s curls and pressed a kiss to his cheek, fingers leaving trails of poison as they stroked over the Angel’s ribs and down to the crook of his knee.

 

“Beautiful boy,” he heard Ryan express to himself.

 

Ray turned away and wrapped his wings around himself again, legs drawing in so he could hug them. He heard a small noise and he spotted Gavin, his friend since birth, and he blushed hotly when he saw the other Angel was still watching the scene. Long fingers were pressed to the bulge in his wrappings. It was shameful yet so damn beautiful to see Gavin biting his lip and touching himself to just the sight of some light petting.

 

“Gavin, don’t…” Ray tried. “If you give in, it’s just what they want. We can’t play into their hands.”

 

Gavin bowed his head and slapped his hands flat on his thighs, wings curling in defensively. “S-Sorry.”

 

Ryan stood looked over the mostly-bare boy. He nearly took off his wrap, a bit of armor he’d made out of leathered human flesh, but he didn’t want to disgust the sleeping Angel or scare the other two with the sight of his hard cock. He wanted to make them thirsty, not drive them into a catatonic state with such foreign lust.

 

“I’ll be back,” Ryan announced. “Watch over this baby hawk, hm?”

 

“Bastard,” Ray muttered. The Angel continued to stare down at his bare knees but yelped out loud when fingers fell into his hair, clenching them up into a fist. Ray scrambled up against the bars to try and relieve the pressure. When he arched his head back and found the Creature right behind him, staring down with heat and a flash of fang.

 

“You better quiet yourself, tiny one,” Ryan rumbled. “I do right by you by keeping your chastity in place. I do not ravage that needy hole with my cock because of the bond with your mate. I respect such a childish, unconsummated little engagement because of your combined beauty. Do not make me regret my decision.”

 

Ray chewed his lip and his wings hid the way his skin prickled and the lump in his wrappings. He pushed against the fingers without thinking.

 

“Shall I wake your love and give him a demonstration on how to properly breed a needy chirping bird?”

 

“N-No,” Ray begged even as his feathers pinkened at the words.

 

“Good boy.” The Creature loosened his grip and began to pet his hair, smoothing out the ruffled strands. “I’ll return for you.”

 

Ryan left them without another word.

 

Ray didn’t dare move, his throat bared and his wings trembling.

 

“Ray, please.”

 

The Angel crawled over to the other wall and collapsed on the ground, arm outstretched as far as it could go. Gavin laid down on his belly and reached out as well so that their fingers could lace up again.

 

They took strength in the touch of each other and _prayed._

 

~**~

Though there were no windows to confirm, the Angels could feel night falling upon this cursed land. It had been hours since Ryan’s visit but Michael had not stirred more than to sigh. Ray could only watch in growing concern as his mate’s veins began to ruddy up in some places, swelling and spidering out along his throat and jaw, across his thighs, lacing over his stomach like thin fingers. Not once did he look distressed. His breathing stayed even and his lashes twitched every so often but otherwise he slept peacefully no matter how many times Ray called his name.

 

The door opened and Ray opened his mouth to beg Ryan for mercy, to lift the spell he’d woven over his mate. But it was the more bat-like Creature, the one who’d nearly eaten out Gavin’s throat. Geoff with his fleshy wings and rounded ears, his skirt of fur from a slain beast that didn’t roam in civilized lands.

 

Geoff walked past their cages at first to look Michael over. He hummed and studied the slight movements, the reddening veins, and his tail flicked curiously. After he was satisfied with the Angel’s conditions, he padded across the brick to stand in front of Gavin’s cage. He grunted and tapped his knuckles against the vines and they reluctantly gave way from the lock. He easily pushed the door open and Gavin clambered away, wings brought around himself as his palms bit into the brick.

 

He stared at the approaching demon with a tight throat and worried eyes. Then Geoff’s wings stretched out and he saw the torchlight flow through them, tan flesh and veins and exotic, hard arches that curved at the tips like clasps. From this angle Gavin could truly admire the Creature’s jaw, the dark of his beard, and the strange, wet markings all over his body. He wanted to touch them so badly and see how thick the poison went, if they were open wounds or simply just soaked.

 

As Gavin’s eyes raked over the Creature he slowly started to heat up, the embers sparking in his groin and spreading out in gradual waves until he was sure the base of his wings were the color of his cheeks. He bit his lower lip as he thought of how Ryan had drugged up Michael with his juice. He wondered if this ‘Geoff’ could do the same thing. He imagined himself being taken up in those arms, head tilted back and mouth open like an offering as the poison was slathered across his lips like honey, seeping into his skin and warming his empty belly.

 

Gavin felt himself harden in his wraps and he kept his wings close as he lowered his lashes, looking up rather coyly up at the Creature now. “Don’t hurt me, sir.”

“If I wanted to hurt you, boy, I would’ve done it already,” the Creature snickered. “Would’ve ripped out your pretty throat by now.”

 

Gavin’s teeth raked over his lower lip to try and quell the sudden rise of _hunger_. “Will you fill me with such violet poison, demon?”

 

“I have no need to corrupt you. I prefer you just as you are.” Geoff’s gaze flicked over him. “Scrawny dove, I could feed you…”

 

Gavin inhaled sharply in disbelief when the Creature raised his fingers. There were no claws just strong fingers shining with inky poison. A sniff of the air and he caught the potent aroma of almonds. There was a fat drop at the end of the demon’s middle finger and Gavin found himself craving it on his tongue. He quickly sat up on his knees and eyed it, lip wobbling as he tried not to beg for something he shouldn’t have wanted.

 

“Gavin,” Ray whispered from his cell, silently begging his friend to fight against the lust that he could see building up in the base of those fluffy wings.

 

“You look thirsty, Angel,” Geoff observed with a growing smirk. “ _Drink_.”

 

Gavin breathed out a small whine before he rose up to lay the flat of his tongue right on the droplet. It spread through his mouth all thick like bitter milk but it was warm and there was a taste tinge of early-spring nuts that he liked. Not quite ripe, too green, but somehow perfect. Geoff slid two heavy fingers onto his tongue and he closed his lips around them, sucking softly at first but quickly growing in strength as the poison started to thicken up. The taste doubled and he suckled at the pores, coaxing more drops out. He swallowed it eagerly at first, gulping noisily, but his throat slowly started to numb up and his tongue felt too hot in his mouth. A tingle started building in the tips of his fingers and toes and he flexed them, groaning faintly when he realized it wasn’t going away.

 

Geoff growled in pleasure as the Angel sucked at his fingers like they could give him a litter of babes. The beautiful boy looked like he was taking communion like a pathetic human and it was a strangely arousing sight. Geoff couldn’t help but shove his fingers in harder just to feel the Angel gag around him only to keep sucking.

 

“Obedient thing,” Geoff cursed, heat radiating up his wrist and creeping toward his chest. The hunger for Gavin’s flesh started to fade, replaced by a need to bury his cock in a different wet hole. The Angel’s eyes began rolling into the back of his head, body swaying with a fresh wave of dizziness. He was full of the bitter poison and he knew the boy was crackling from the tip of his tongue to the ends of his wings.

 

Ray shielded his eyes from the sinful sight

 

Gavin nearly passed out as Geoff tugged away his fingers. He moaned at the loss but his breath was a wheeze, lips dark with poison but still so thirsty. “D-Don’t…”

 

“Do you want more, boy?”

 

“So much,” Gavin confessed broken, wings starting to slump to reveal his bare shoulders and the stiff peaks beneath his chest wrap.

 

Geoff’s mouth watered and he finally admitted to himself that he was fascinated with the kneeling boy. The Creature swirled a finger in the air and a dark mist leaked from the top, coiling around in a circle and solidifying into a leathery collar with an open, bronze clasp. It frizzled with Geoff’s power, licks of mist still clinging to the edges like it could dissipate at any moment. He snatched it out of the air and held it out with both hands. Gavin eyed the collar with intoxicated hope and dared to shuffle closer.

 

“Does my pet want his collar?”

 

Ray blanched. “Gavin!”

 

Gavin nodded desperately despite the warning. He was buzzed from the poison but the thought of wearing this powerful Creature’s collar was enough to coil him up into a new level of need. He wanted the weight of it, the brand, the blatant claim. If he was going to die then he wanted to do it surrendering to a fantasy he’d kept secret since he was old enough to slick.

 

The collar was blood hot as it slid around his throat and it fused together seamlessly at his nape. It was tight and _final_ and it made him whimper, wings lowering submissively.

 

“Wretched gods, you are a gorgeous dove,” Geoff muttered.

 

Gavin crooned at the compliment and his feathers fluffed up even more,

 

“I’m taking you out of here. Are you going to be good?” Geoff raised a brow as the boy’s eyes glazed over. “Will I have to craft you a leash and drag you to my bed or will you come all nice and willing?”

 

“Bed,” Gavin slurred, teeth catching on his lip as he imagined the softness that would most likely be his deathbed. But if he were from Ray’s worried gaze then he would be able to accept the breeding he so desperately wanted. He imagined cradling his belly and leaking onto the bedding, falling asleep before the final blow came. “Worse ways...to die.”

 

Geoff frowned. He offered his hands and the boy strained to stand but his legs wobbled too much to put any weight on them. Gavin really was all limbs now. Feeling a strange ache in his chest, Geoff took the boy up under the knees and across the back to bring him up into his arms like a damsel. Those fluffy wings brushed his arms but they went limp as the Angel faded in relief, arms bundled up against his belly and lashes falling low. It was strange to carry his prey like this but the boy was light as air, all warm and light breaths in his grasp. He cut a look to the other Angel, Ryan’s small one, and found the boy staring at him in horror.

 

“Don’t take him,” Ray begged.

 

“He is mine to do with what I wish,” Geoff rattled off. There was a tinge of warmth in his own voice that he didn’t understand so he only sneered, showing off his teeth. “Your master will be by soon to take you, boy. Enjoy the night of rest. It may be your last.”

 

Tears leaked from the Angel’s eyes and he almost felt bad. He knew Ryan was toying with the idea of keeping the mates for far longer than just play but he didn’t want to push his friend on the matter. He’d initially been in favor of fucking and eating the boys but with this small Gavin resting his head against his shoulder and sighing like he was _safe_ was starting to affect him.

 

Geoff carried his new prize out of the dungeon and ignored Ray’s blubbered wailing of his friend’s name.

 

~**~

Gavin yelped as he was dumped on the icy, stone floor. His limbs smacked off it and he curled in on himself, wings sweeping in a tight, protective motion. He was still dazed from the poison, unsure of where he was, but he refused to raise his eyes from the floor. The collar around his neck pulsed and he whined, ducking his head to show off his name in a base instinct of submission.

 

“Stay.”

 

He nodded quickly. His knees and elbows throbbed, palms stinging from the fall. He heard the pad of feet on stone, the shuffle of fabric, and then the creak of metal. Two fingers curled in his collar and he rose with the grip, groaning lightly as he was urged across the stone. He crawled, turning, but it wasn’t a long journey. He was being led to a kennel. Gavin went to pull back, to protest, but then he saw the thick blanket inside and the plump pillow in the corner.

 

“I don’t want you trying to escape before you warm up my bed, boy.”

 

Gavin crawled faster, wings tucking in tight as he escaped the master’s grip and headed right into the cage. He fit perfectly with his wings wrapped up warmly around his chest and arms. The blanket was blissfully squishy under his slight form, and when he rested his head upon the pillow it gave so well. With nothing but brick in his memory, it was a great relief.

 

“Thank you,” Gavin breathed as he snuggled down into the sparse bedding. The cling of the collar and the comfort granted only sunk him deeper into his own mind. A hand rubbed down his calf in a slow pet and the Angel stretched his leg out, offering it.

 

“Do you…?”

 

Gavin frowned a little at the uncertainty in the Creature’s voice.

 

“Do you need another blanket?”

 

The Angel looked down and saw that Geoff was scowling, staring at where they were touching. He blinked dully and shook his head. “N-No thank you.”

 

Geoff patted him before standing up and closing the barred door, a thin vine creeping out and coiling around the lock to keep it in place. The Creature didn’t leave. He stood there - watching, listening. Gavin melted into the pillow and basked in his presence, Comfort oozed through him like the poison and he let it wash over him, lulling him.

 

“...m’ster…”

 

 


End file.
